If I Die Young
by ReapMe
Summary: Something very bad happens to McKinley High's resident gay couple and this is the result. WARNING: Character Death and just general sadness. Kurtofsky Title and theme taken from If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Rated T for mentions of violence.


I do not own Glee or the song If I Die Young and earn nothing from writing this.

AN: So I love Glee fanfiction but haven't ever written one so I figured wth why not? It's sad. Be warned. And if you're gonna flame me because you're a douche and you don't like my fice then get bent I don't want your opinion anyway. But I do want reviews just no flames. Love you all my fellow Gleeks. =]

It was a cold spring morning in March when the glee club of McKinley High gathered in the choir room to mourn the loss of two very dear friends. No one spoke, the silence only interrupted by an occasional sob from Mercedes or a sniffle from Brittany while Santana rocked her back and forth. Rachel looked around the room at her friends all dressed in black and could only think, 'Kurt would hate this. He says black is for the tasteless.'

She looked to the seat next to her at her boyfriend Finn, his eyes dim and rimmed with red. She thought she should say something but what really is there to say? 'I'm sorry' seems so inadequate.

Before she could try and comfort him the intercom clicked on and Figgins voice echoed over the silent school, "Hello students, today is a day of mourning. The events that happened last week are deeply saddening..."

'Events' like the brutal fatal beating of two young boys is something in your planner next to brunch and a haircut. She couldn't stand to listen anymore and turned to her thoughts. She thought about the last time she saw Kurt and Dave.

She was at the Hummel-Hudson household spending time with Finn trying to teach him about the wonders of Broadway musicals and Dave showed up to pick Kurt up for their date that night. They'd only been together for a little over a month but Dave had spent the last year trying to make up for all the bullying he'd done. Everyone could see the way they looked at each other though and it was no surprise when they finally started dating.

Dave walked into the living room where Finn and Rachel were to wait for Kurt to finish getting ready and sat down on the couch to her right. "Hello David. How are you this evening?"

"I'm alright I guess. Kinda frustrated. People keep calling my house and it's starting to get to my folks. I know they're cool with me being gay but it sucks knowing it's because of me y'know?"

"Do you need anything? My dads have a really good lawyer and I'm sure I could-" she was cut off by Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Rachel leave my boyfriend alone, no one cares about your dads lawyers," he snapped. His voice softened when he looked at David and smiled. "Come on, Dave. The movie's starting in half an hour."

The two of them walked out of the house hand in hand and that was the last time anyone saw them until they were found. The police were 'investigating' but everyone knew that they weren't trying very hard. All they know is that Kurt and Dave never made it to the theater, they were found two blocks away in an alley next to a dumpster. No one aside from the person who found them and their parents had seen the bodies but they said that Dave had scratches and bruises on his knuckles, most likely from trying to protect Kurt.

Not being able to stand her thoughts any longer she quickly stood and ran out of the room and down the hall towards the auditorium. Maybe she could sing all her emotions out and feel better... But when she got to the auditorium she heard a hauntingly familiar voice singing.

Opening the door slowly she slid inside and quietly shut it behind her before she turned and gasped. Kurt was on stage! He was obviously a ghost or something considering she could see through him but still she could see him plain as day. Then she heard the words coming out of his mouth as he sang,

"If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

oh oh oh oh"

He raised his hands as he sang the next verse and smiled into the spotlight centered on the stage, his voice passionate and beautiful.

"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my father

He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors, oh and

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

ain't even gray, but he buries his baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time"

He turned his head to the side and smiled towards where she could faintly see the outline of a letterman jacket just past the curtain to the left of the stage. He held out his hand and Dave slowly walked from behind the curtain and stood next to Kurt watching as he sang the rest of the song.

"And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever," he turned to Dave and held his cheek in his hand before turning to the front of the stage again.

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done.

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'"

And with that Kurt turned to Dave one more time and squeezed his hand before they both seemed to just vanish.

Walking back to the choir room Rachel tried to figure out what just happened but when she got there she turned to Mr. Shue and said, "I'd like to sing." Not waiting for an answer she faced the broken image of her friends, two very important people missing from the scene and it made her heart ache even more, then she opened her mouth and finished Kurt's song. She didn't care if they thought she was crazy for singing just the end of a song she felt it was something she had to do.

"If I die young bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

oh oh

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls."

The instant she finished she burst into tears and then she was embraced from every side as everyone in the room suddenly felt the need for comfort and even though it was uncomfortable for a dozen people to hug at the same time no one moved for the longest time and when they finally did no one said anything about the tears pouring down the face of every person in the room.

Rachel was the last to leave after school that day. She slowly made her way back to the auditorium but there was no voice this time, no visage of a lost teenage soul and she couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved. She took a breath and looking back towards the stage one more time she whispered, "Goodbye guys..." and left hitting the lights on the way out, throwing the stage into darkness.

The End.


End file.
